Will You Marry Me?
by Freelance360
Summary: Total Drama All Stars Winner Katie now 21 and attending UCLA has found love and is now asked a question that will change her life. Cover pic belongs to Deviant artist AlexWhitePrince-F1. Originally a one shot but i changed my mind.
1. The Proposal

**A/N:Felt like doing a DJxKatie for some reason**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!**

_Three Years has passed since Total Drama All Stars and Katie surprisingly comes out winning. Katie now 21 and has grew about 5 inches and has matured into a beautiful young woman who is attending UCLA with her twin Sadie who also has matured nicely after Total Drama who is currently her roommate. Right now Katie is now alone in her dorm room is on the phone with someone dear to her._

"Look I know you have something to tell me but let me speak first." says Katie. "Today marks that its been three years since we started going out, you know that? Everyday we've become more and more closer to each other. Even through all the struggles I can say without hesitation that I'm in love with you. I know I'm sounding all lovey dovey but I was wondering maybe just maybe you feel the same way too."

Through the other end of the phone the person's voice is heard through the phone and its DJ.

"Wow and I thought I was the only one feeling that way" says a relieved DJ.

"Huh? what you mean by that?" asks Katie. "Come open your door Katie" says DJ.

Katie goes to her door where she sees DJ wearing his UCLA football jersey and holding a big stuffed teddy bear with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates "Hey baby you missed me? Cuz I know I missed you" says DJ with a big smile on his face."Happy three year anniversary baby"

"Oh my gosh!" is all Katie says when she sees her beloved boyfriend and rushes to him giving him a big hug."DJ how did you-"

"How could I forget me and my beautiful girlfriend's three year anniversary" says DJ as he interrupts Katie.

"Awww DJ I love you" says Katie with tears starting to fall down her face.

"I love you too Katie" says DJ.

Katie and DJ enters her dorm room and DJ places Katie's gifts down in her room.

"Well... Katie I got something I have to ask you and I need to know will you be able to able to give me a honest answer" says DJ as his happy tone gets serious

Katie nods and says "Of course Deej"

"Well I need to tell you that i'm thinking about going to the NFL Draft this year" says DJ

"Oh really that's good and you're a great player so you should get drafted in the 1st round" says a perky Katie

"Yeah you think so?"asks a smiling DJ."Well anyways I wanted to do this before I make my decision so..." DJ gets on one knee and brngs out a ring and says almost in tears "Kaite will you marry me?"

Katie bursts into tears when she says those two words "I do". She pounces on DJ kissing him but only momentarily because she remembered she has something really important to do now. "OMG!" screams Katie

"Whats wrong?" asks a curious DJ

Katie gets up and smilies when she says "I sooo gotta call Sadie"

**A/N: Oh and I'm thinking about making a sequel for this so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Kaitlyn Marisol Joseph

**A/N: Hey fellow readers I've finally got this chapter done. I hope you enjoy! Oh and also check out my Duncney oneshot called "Alliance" **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

_Its been a hour since Katie was just proposed by DJ who had to leave for a football team meeting is now calling her BBFL Sadie_

"Hello?" asks Katie

"Hey Katie whats up?" asks Sadie on the other end

"I got great news Sadie" says an excited Katie

"Ooo do tell" says Sadie

"You gotta be here" says Katie

"Ok well me and Steven are coming back from our date so I'll be in the dorms in a little bit k" says Sadie

"kk" replies Katie

* * *

_20 minutes later Sadie enters the dorms. Sadie is more Voluptuous than chubby since she was last time seen. She is wearing a long shoulder strapless dress with with a pink and black flower patterns on it. She has long hair that goes past her shoulder. _

"Hey Katie!" squeals Sadie who rushes to give Katie a big hug

"Hey Sadie!" squeals Katie who hugs Sadie

"So whats the big news?" asks Sadie

"Well…" says Katie who then shows Sadie her engagement ring

"OMG!" squeals "He proposed?!"

"Yeah he proposed to me a hour before going to a team meeting" smiles Katie "And I said Yes!"

"OMG I'm soooo happy for you" smiles Sadie "So when are you gonna tell your parents?" asks Sadie

"I don't know me and DJ have to talk about that" says Katie who sits down on her chair "I'm kinda scared though Sadie"

"Why are you scared?" asks Sadie "Don't you love DJ?"

"Of course I do!" says Katie "Its my father that I'm scared of"

"Oh yeah your dad" says Sadie "He's still hard on DJ isn't he?"

"Yeah when we first visited my parents to introduce DJ daddy gave him a hard time because he thinks DJ is not a man" frowns Katie

"Well from what he saw from Total Drama it would make him think that" says Sadie

"Yeah you're right about that" agrees Katie "But he has changed thru the years though"

"Mhmm you're right about that" smiles Sadie "If it wasn't for DJ you would still be with that jerk Justin"

"True that" smiles Katie "If DJ never got me away from him I don't know where I be. He even gave me the strength to win 5 season"

Sadie clears her throat at that statement

"Sadie you also gave me strength too" says Katie

"I know" smiles Sadie "So other than that any other big news you wanted to tell me?"

"Well right now DJ is not sure about it but…."

"But" says a anxious Sadie

"Deej is thinking about entering the NFL draft after this football season" says Katie

"Wow really!" squeals Sadie "Thats great! He would go high in the draft you know"

"Yeah but while he's god knows where I'll be here" says a somewhat pouting Katie

"Don't worry Katie everything will work out for itself" smiles Sadie "So far its been going in your favor"

"Yeah it still kinda feels unreal that I just got engaged though" says Katie in disbelief

"Just wait a few days for it to sink in" says Sadie "You'll be singing a different tune soon I bet"

_Suddenly Katie cell phone rings and the caller ID is named Courtney_

"Hey Ms. C.I.T" smiles Katie who answers the phone "Hows Stanford?"

"Hey there Kate" says a happy Courtney on the other end "And Stanford is great"

"So whats up Court?" asks Katie

"You know whats up" says Courtney

"Not really" says Katie

"I know that Deej proposed to you Katie" says Courtney

"H-H-How do you know?" asks a shocked Katie "He just proposed to me about an hour ago so the news shouldn't have spreaded yet"

"Well DJ told Duncan" says Courtney "And they let me in on it as well"

"So you knew the whole time he was gonna propose to me today?" asks Katie

"Yes and no" says Courtney "We was helping him build the courage to propose to you. Duncan being his best friend and plus me being his girlfriend DJ thought asking us for advice was the best option. So we knew he wanted to propose but we didn't have an idea when he was going to propose. That was until DJ called and told Duncan who then told me"

"Oh ok" says Katie "So how is you and Duncan doing?"

"Well as you know after All-Stars me and Duncan got back together, I also was able to bail him out of jail thanks to the money I saved because I got a full paid scholarship, and Duncan just transferred from Community college to Stanford. The only downside is that me and my parents are on bad terms but I can say so far so good."

"Thats great so what are you doing now?" asks Katie

* * *

_After Katie asks that question we see Courtney in what looks to be her dorm room. Courtney is wearing a long black T-shirt with a skull in the middle and is in bed with her hair all frizzled and with a arm wrapped around her waist._

"Um….I'm"

"She's just chillin right now" says Duncan who emerges from Courtney's side and takes her phone

"Oh hey Duncan" says Katie

"Duncan gimme back my phone!" says a pinned Courtney struggling to get her phone back

"Oh you want it?" says Duncan

"Yes I want it!" says Courtney

"Ok then" says Duncan with a mischievous smile who then gets on top of Courtney and starts to kiss her all over

"St-Stop D-D-D-Duncan" says a moaning Courtney

"Whats going on Courtney?" asks Katie unaware of the situation

_Courtney is able to get her phone back from Duncan who has her pinned in her bed and is hungrily kissing her neck_

"K….Katie I-I-I have to call you back! Ahhh!" says Courtney who hangs up her phone

* * *

Katie shakes her head as she hears Courtney moan before she hangs up and says "Wow"

"What happened Katie?" asks a curious Sadie

"Oh Courtney has some quick business to take care of" winks Katie

"Wow" giggles Sadie "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well lets wait for DJ so then we can go out" says Katie

"Ok then" says Sadie "Well while we wait I'm gonna look at Real Housewives of Compton**[1] **in the lounge room"

"Seriously Sadie?!" asks a surprised Katie "You look at that crap"

"Don't knock it till ya try it" smiles Sadie "Anyways we was both in a reality series so you can't really talk"

"Ok whatever" giggles Katie "Save me a seat k"

"Kk" says Sadie heading to the lounge room

_Katie changes into a different set of clothes. Katie is now wearing a baby blue women's UCLA hoodie with blue jeans and blue and yellow shoes. _

"Hmmm Kaitlyn Marisol Joseph" giggles Katie "I think I like the sound of that"

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace**

**[1]- Parody of Real Housewives Series**


End file.
